fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Chest Key
The Chest Key (宝の鍵 Takara no kagi, lit. Treasure Key) is a key that recurrently appears across the Fire Emblem Series. The Chest Key is, in essence, a skeleton key that is specifically designed to allow its holder to bypass all locks imposed on Chests and thereafter retrieve the Items contained within. Chest Keys feature varying Durability values across the series, and can be used as a means to substitute Thieves, units who are able to unlock both Doors and chests without the aid of keys. Chest Keys are commonly dropped alongside Door Keys, items that are specifically used to unlock doors. In such situations, the doors in question usually function as barriers to rooms containing chests. In the Archanea Series of Fire Emblem, following the acquisition of the Fire Emblem, Marth can be used to substitute the chest-raiding role that is otherwise filled by both the Chest Key and Thieves. Item Information ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem | Chest Key |1 |500 |Allows its holder to unlock a Chest. |} Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 | Chest Key |20 |6,000 |Allows its holder to unlock a Chest. |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade | Chest Key |5 |1,500 |Allows its holder to unlock a Chest. |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Variant 1 | Chest Key |1 |300 |Allows its holder to unlock a Chest. |} Variant 2 | Chest Key |5 |1,500 |Allows its holder to unlock a Chest. |} Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones | Chest Key |1 |300 |Allows its holder to unlock a Chest. |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance | Chest Key |2 |600 |Allows its holder to unlock a Chest. |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn | Chest Key |2 |100 |Allows its holder to unlock a Chest. |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem | Chest Key |1 |300 |Allows its holder to unlock a Chest. |} Fire Emblem Awakening | Chest Key |1 |300 |Allows its holder to unlock a Chest. |} Item Locations Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Vendors |'Book 1:' Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Ch. 17 '''Book 2:' Ch. 9 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 21 |} ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Inventory |Machyua |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |Steal |Enemy (Ch. 6) • Enemy x2 (Ch. 8) |- |Treasure |Ch. 12x - Chest |- |Vendors |Ch. 7 • Ch. 11A • Ch. 11B • Ch. 15 • Ch. 18B • Ch. 19A • Ch. 21 |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Inventory |'Hector's Story:' Legault |} Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Vendors |'Creature Campaign:' Port Kiris • Bethroen |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Dropped |Enemy Soldier x2 (Ch. 7) • Enemy Soldier x2 and Archer (Ch. 10) • Enemy Warrior and Swordmaster (Ch. 22) |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Dropped |'Part 1:' Enemy Soldier (Ch. 2) • Enemy Tiger (Ch. 4) • Enemy Soldier (Endgame) '''Part 4:' Enemy Warrior (Ch. 4) |- |Steal |'Part 1:' Agony (Ch. 4) |- |Bargains |'Part 4:' Ch. 4 (x2) |} ''Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |'Extra Chapters:' Enemy Knight x3 (BS1) • Enemy Barbarian x2 and Myrmidon x3 (DL1) |} Fire Emblem Awakening |Dropped |Ch. 14 • Ch. 17 • Para. 1 (x2) • Para. 16 |} Gallery File:Chest Key TCG.jpg|The '''Chest Key', as it appears in the fifth series of the TCG.